Window shades are most often thought of as a means of providing privacy. Shades are drawn when it is desired to prevent others from visually seeing into a room. Shades are also utilized to shut out light transmitted through the window, either from natural sunlight or from man made light sources. One type of shade is thus made from an opaque material that is drawn when total privacy or elimination of light is desired.
Dwellers who reside in buildings that are built in close proximity to each other often desire a shade or window covering that will afford privacy yet will not block or prevent all light from entering a room during daylight hours. Such a dweller often desires that the shade or window covering be aesthetically appealing as well. It is an object of this invention to provide a window shade that is translucent but not transparent so as to provide privacy and light but also utilizes the light transmitting properties of the shade material to produce the desired aesthetics.